7 Years
by RadHadder
Summary: Kurt Hummel looks back on the last 7 years of his life with a certain Sebastian Smythe.


_Had you told Kurt Hummel he would fall in love with the Sebastian Smythe 7 years ago, he would have puked in your face._

**7 years ago. **

"W-what?" Kurt asked, confused and hurt, but above all _scared._ "Blaine, you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just, I'm just not happy like I used to be." Blaine gets up and moves toward his now ex-boyfriend. "I'm so sorry." With that Blaine walked out of his life.

The next day he wasn't by Kurt's locker, He wasn't in glee club, he wasn't waiting to give Kurt a goodbye kiss. Sooner than later, Kurt had found out he had transferred back to Dalton.

**6 years ago.**

Kurt couldn't explain it, in fact he didn't even try to, but he and Sebastian were _friends. _The word itself felt odd leaving Kurt's lips. However, Kurt was thankful for the new found friendship. They always seemed to even out one another; Kurt was glamorous and soulful, and Sebastian was sexy and conceited. For every insult there was always a response, and the 2 friends had plenty dirt on one another.

"Hey Gay face, I was looking for you yesterday, with your pale ass skin you sort of blended in with the walls, Opps."

"You know I'm sure if you looked hard enough you could find me, you know most animals have wonderful vision."

Sebastian smirks, they were barely at the big leagues right now, but it was fine, he had all day, Kurt wasn't going anywhere.

**5 years ago.**

Kurt moves over closer to his new college roommate. They were watching the little mermaid, well, Kurt was watching it, and Sebastian was watching Kurt.

"I don't see how your enjoying this, We have watched this 7 times."

"Shut it Bas and enjoy the music." Kurt replies, dropping his head on his best friends shoulder.

"Ooo, bossy today Hummel? I like it.

This caused a small chuckle out of Kurt before the y continued to watch the movie for the 8th time.

**4 years ago.**

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked before getting a small nod and proceeding to kiss down his now boyfriends neck. It was their first time and Kurt was the only guy he could say he worried about; if he was being too hard, or being too soft. Because rather he would ever admit it or not he was head over heels in love with that man, and he would do absolutely anything for him.

Kurt wasn't much different. He knew how his boyfriend was; his life was sex and nothing else. Do you know what it is constantly like worrying if you are good enough, or interesting enough for the person you are in love with? But Bas had never said he was uninterested. He would stay up till 5 in the morning watching reruns of project runway with Kurt when he had a long day and needed to 'unwind'. He would let Kurt fall asleep virtually anywhere on him and never move or wake him, simply enjoy his presence.

Their first time would be magical, not because it was sex, and sex is always a fucking good time, but because they were with _each other._

**3 years ago.**

"You fucking forgot didn't you?" Kurt screams, storming out of their bedroom.

"No, well yes. I'm sorry." Sebastian apologized.

"Your right Sebastian Smythe, that is exactly what you are, you're sorry." Kurt breathes. "How could you forget? Do I mean that little to you?" He searched his boyfriends face for an answer. "ANSWER ME!"

"Kurt calm down." Sebastian coos in his ear trying to hug him, which Kurt easily gives into. "I love you, and yeah I forget shit, tons of it actually. But if there is one thing I will never forget, it's how unconditionally in love with you I have fallen."

**2 years ago.**

"Come sit with me." Sebastian hums quietly on their porch looking out onto the beach.

Kurt obeys and sits next to Sebastian leaning his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "I love you." He whispers.

"Kurt." Sebastian starts. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Kurt chuckles.

"'I'm serious."

"Ok." Kurt smiles up at him. " I mean yes, yes, of course." He says before connecting their lips in a kiss.

It was simple and quick and them. They didn't need some big extravagant proposal, they had one better_. Each other._

**1 year ago. **

"The couple has prepared their own vowels." The preacher states before nodding off giving Sebastian the lee away.

"Kurt, if there were a dictionary based off of you it would be full of many words, Beautiful, talented, amazing. But there is one word that always stood out for me, and that word is _brave._ You were bullied, your mom died, you went through a horrible break up, and you never hit rock bottom, no once. It's just all you, your it for me. All I have ever wanted and more. And I don't know what I did in a past life to deserve you, but I would do it a million more times if I had to, because you're worth it. Were worth it. _Together._

Kurt wiped away one of his tears he had always been a romantic but Sebastian had an effect on him that he will never understand. "Six years ago I hated your guts." He stops due to the small laughs in the audience. "I thought you were a horrible poor excuse for a human being, and every day you prove my theory incorrect. You're still the same self-obsessed asshole I knew in high school, but now you have a purpose. You have a reason to wake up every morning, and go to bed every night. And so do I, that reason is and always will be you."

_Had you told Kurt Hummel he would fall in love with the Sebastian Smythe 7 years ago, he would have puked in your face. Now looking down at the figure lying on his chest fast asleep, the only thing he can say is "We made it"_

_**A/N , JUST THE DYNAMIC OF THIS COUPLE IS INCREDIBLY SEXY. AND I HAVE NEVER POSTED ANYTHING ABOUT THEM BEFORE SO WHY THE HELL NOT. **_

_**-RadHadder .**_


End file.
